holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Four Warriors Cometh (Remastered - Part the Second)/@comment-43352505-20200125201914
Oh my goodness Sayna! You actually managed to out write Wiki. That's awesome. so... I just wanna point out how much I appreciated that scene where Luna and Sandingomm were flying and Sandingomm tells Luna, "that way!". I cannot even tell you how many times people have said something like that to me and I'll just be like, "umm, where exactly?". Lol! I can also relate to Whegg cause I too only have one functioning eye (the right one). Also, Bane and Fortunata are so cute! Are we going to be seeing them again? Though I feel really bad for Fortunata. The poor girl was left to die alone after being brutally betrayed... at least until Bane shows up. That makes me wonder, what was Fortunata like before this whole mess? And what made Bane drink so much? Just out of curiosity, if Fragorl and Fortunata (when they were both at full strength) were to get into a fight, who would win? Oh, and it was priceless when Sandingomm made Sayna wear the "purple underwear". I laughed so hard I can't even tell you. Sandingomm is just amazing all the way around and is such a fun character to read about. I know this is from TWB, but I love how nervous the Prince gets when he meets her for the first time. I mean, he's always so calm and collected until she comes along. I wonder what he must have been thinking in that moment. And it was so sweet that he wrote her a letter every time she was in port. I'm glad you didn't kill him off... or let Sandingomm kill him off. And Sandingomm being a queen is going to be interesting. Ferran and Fragorl. They're evil, sadistic, and all around terrifying. But they're still my favorite villains. It makes me wonder what happened to these two to make them so evil. They had a rough past I take it? And why does Fragorl always act so emotionless? What would her voice even sound like? I've been curious about these things for a long time. Also, since Ferran's promise was to have a kit, what was Fragorl's promise? How did Fragorl lose her tail? What are Ferran and Fragorl's respective strengths and weaknesses? Just for fun... Does Ferran ever teas Fragorl about being smaller and shorter than him? Do these two have a worst fear? Does being a Woodlander bother Fragorl? Who casts spells wrong more often? Shroud. He's in Accused right? As I recall, he's the Necromancer for the Sixclaws and the husband of Nightshade. Oh and the chapter where Sayna dies and goes to Ignasa!! I remember this one from the original when I read it this Summer. Thanks for hitting me with some serious feels for the second year in a row. It's so sweet and sad at the same time. I mean, Sayna sacrificed herself for Torrin. That's a big deal considering that Sayna normally doesn't let her emotions show too much. It was very selfless of her. Though I always felt bad about how guilty Sayna feels about what happened in her past. I hope she knows it's not all her fault. But at least she got some guidance from Ignasa. Anyway, I'm loving the book so far and will try my best to comment more. I hope you've been well. How are your rabbits doing? Have a nice day and keep being awesome.